


Human Feelings

by hktk



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Vomiting, M/M, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hktk/pseuds/hktk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only drew away his hand when Eiji gagged again, threatening to throw up once more. Ankh moved quick, and for a second, he was scared he had cut the sides of Eiji’s mouth. But, he could smell no blood, and Eiji seemed too preoccupied with something else to give away any pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Please God if I don't write the vomit fics, then who will? 
> 
> Written in an AU where Ankh's possessions don't render the victim unconscious, and he can possess Eiji as well.

Eiji talked a lot. Ankh was used to it. He was definitely used to Eiji going on and on about nothing in particular, or about the Yummies, or about the Greeed, or about what he and Date had eaten for lunch that day, or about how Hina accidentally threw him across the room, or about anything and all. Ankh didn’t mind it. He could tune it out most of the time.

But it was two in the goddamn morning.

Ankh, from up top on his perch, twitched. At least, detached from the detective, he couldn’t hear well – actually, that made it _worse_. Because now it just sounded like an incessant buzzing. Although Ankh didn’t need sleep, being with the detective and Eiji so much, he learned to crave it. He had even begun to dream, as just the arm. And he was desperate to finish a dream he had started last night, something about flying, but Eiji wouldn’t _shut the fuck up_. 

He twitched again. Eiji kept talking. And finally, he had had enough. Ankh shot up from his perch and floated down to Eiji, grabbing his face roughly between his talons (yet careful enough not to make any lasting marks). 

“ _Eiji_ ,” he warned. 

“Yeth?” came the reply. 

Ankh couldn’t see his expression, but he could feel the stupid grin in between his fingers spreading slowly across his face. He positively hated it. He twitched again, lightly slapped Eiji, and let go of him. “Shut up.”

Eiji sat up, and still yet, Ankh could feel the smile. “I thought you liked when I talk to you, Ankh?”

“One, I never said that,” Ankh said harshly. “Two, I never goddamn said that.” 

“Oh, come on, Ankh,” whined Eiji, reaching out for the arm, who swiftly (narrowly) dodged his grip. “You’ve never complained before! I assumed you liked it, since you don’t talk much back.”

Ankh’s voice nearly came out in a growl, and he pointed menacingly at the man. “ _No_ . I just  _ignored_ it. I can’t ignore it at this late of night. Now will you be  _quiet_ .” Although it was phrased as a question, it came out as nothing less than a demand. 

Eiji simply whined again, with a groan, reaching out with both hands again, as if he were trying to catch a pesky bug flying through the air. Ankh was no match this time, and he struggled weakly in the grip. “Ankh, just listen, will you? It helps me sleep.” 

“Let me go!” 

“Ankh! You’re the one being loud, now!” 

Ankh sputtered in surprise and stopped struggling, too shocked at the accusation to move. “Why you—!”

“Why are you so diffi— _mfh_ !” 

In his frustration, Ankh had shoved two of his fingers in Eiji’s mouth. “If this is the only way to get you to be quiet so I can rest, I’ll gladly stay here all night!” 

Eiji moved to pull his hands away, taking Ankh with them, but Ankh stayed put, much stronger, even as an arm. He shoved his fingers in more, and Eiji gagged. 

“Do you understand now, Eiji? You’re nothing but a pathetic,” three fingers were in now, and Eiji gagged again, desperately trying to pull Ankh away, “excuse for a loud human, and I just want to,” he shoved the fingers in so far that he could feel, on his tips, the back of Eiji’s tongue, “ _rest_ .”

As he said the word, Eiji gagged once more—although this time, Ankh did feel warm... stuff come up with it. He didn’t draw his hand away, and the vomit escaped Eiji’s mouth, sliding down his chin and Ankh’s arm. Ankh couldn’t move, too enraptured by the feeling of the semi-solid liquid, and although his senses were dull, he could definitely feel the warmth of it and could definitely smell it.

He only drew away his hand when Eiji gagged again, threatening to throw up once more. Ankh moved quick, and for a second, he was scared he had cut the sides of Eiji’s mouth. But, he could smell no blood, and Eiji seemed too preoccupied with something else to give away any pains. 

Eiji’s own hands flew to his mouth, and he coughed, shutting his eyes tight (Ankh had adjusted to the dim light, though he could still barely see, but he could see this). That vomit stuff leaked out between his fingers, and he coughed again, trying to choke it back down. 

Ankh grew frustrated, once again (as usual), and reached forward, pulling one of Eiji’s hands away. The vomit spewed out, and he coughed hard once more. 

“Ankh—”

“Idiot. Let it out.” 

To be honest, Ankh didn’t know exactly  _why_ he wanted Eiji to do this. He was already coated it in it, and holding the man’s hand back, his fingers slipped on Eiji’s own. The texture was, well... nice; Ankh had never experienced it before, and it was certainly  _human_ . He felt that it made Eiji nice and vulnerable—more vulnerable than the human usually was. As the filth spewed from Eiji’s mouth, as if without stoppage, Ankh felt another type of liquid drip onto one of his wings—he recognized them as tear drops. 

“ _Hooh_ ? Eiji, what’s this?” Ankh chimed, clearly amused. He let go of Eiji’s hand to grip at his face again. 

Eiji, who could finally breathe now, and he did so, taking very deep breaths, wiped his hands on the blanket—or, the sides of the blanket, parts that hadn’t been sullied yet. He tried to swipe Ankh away. “Stop it, Ankh,” he said miserably. 

“So, when I say be quiet, you won’t, but with this...”

“This is different!” 

“I don’t see how.” Ankh squeezed a little tighter and Eiji winced in his grip. “You’re dirty, Eiji.”

“Thanks to you,” Eiji huffed in reply. “Let go of me so I can clean up—” 

Ankh had let go, and he hovered dangerously close to Eiji’s right arm. He hesitated, then with a laugh, lowered himself down before Eiji had a chance to protest. He wanted to experience this firsthand—what did it feel like? 

Eiji jolted, and Ankh pushed the man’s consciousness down long enough for Ankh to gain full control. The first thing that Ankh noted was that the scent was far worse, along with the sticky feeling that coated Eiji’s body. The second thing: Their throat hurt, as if a thousand knives had scraped along it. 

‘ _Do you see, Ankh?_ ’ Eiji scolded. ‘ _It hurts. Now come on! I’ll be quiet!_ ’ 

“You lost your chance,” Ankh said aloud. He ignored any more words coming from the other; instead, he looked down at his monster arm, clearer now that he was attached. He could easily see the color of the vomit—which seemed to be, notably, a little more colorful than he expected. He wondered if what Eiji ate (he couldn’t remember, as he wasn’t paying attention) really had that much influence over it. He rolled his fingertips together, noticing the consistency, and laughed quietly to himself. 

Tears still stayed in his eyes, from Eiji beginning to cry.

“You really are weak if you cry over such a thing.”

‘ _It hurts more than you think!_ ’

Ankh clicked his tongue. “Hmph! Let me see for myself.” He raised his hand—the one with talons—and he felt Eiji trying to fight him. 

‘ _Don’t you dare, Ankh. Ankh!_ ’ 

But Ankh won out, in the end, and three of his fingers entered their mouth. His claws scratched their tongue, and soon, he gagged, just as Eiji had. The bile rose quickly—and really, that’s all it was, now. Ankh didn’t stop it from coming out, though he did (almost instinctively) cover their mouth with the other hand. Because mostly stomach acid had escaped, Ankh choked even more, leaning forward in order to get all of it out and up as quickly as possible.

And come up it did. 

Ankh sputtered and spit, after all was said and done. A nice puddle had formed in a small area above Eiji’s legs. Their throat burned with the intensity of a thousand sons, and the vomit in his their lap and Eiji’s hand was warm, more so than he thought it had been. 

“It hurts,” he announced a little stupidly. 

Eiji metaphorically rolled his eyes. ‘ _Now you see. Get out, please_ ,” he said, annoyed. 

A scowl crossed their face. Although it certainly was a human experience (Greeed couldn’t throw up), it was a  _painful_ one. Ankh rested his arm on the bed before detaching quickly, and Eiji groaned once he was back at the front. 

“Clean yourself up, Eiji. Go to bed.” Ankh wriggled along the bed, wiping off the excess, before zooming out of the room and washing himself off. By the time he had returned to the room, Eiji had peeled most of his clothes off, along with all of the sheets, bunching everything in the corner as he leaned on the mattress to spread new sheets along it. 

Ankh could feel the sickness radiating off of him, and he wondered fleetingly if he had pushed him too far. Almost as quickly as the thought entered his mind, it was gone—but he did drift over to Eiji, patting the man’s cheek gently. Eiji, who had been quiet up until this point, sighed and leaned into the touch. His now clean hands came up to gently take a hold of Ankh, moving him from his cheek long enough to plant a kiss to Ankh’s open palm. Ankh squirmed but didn’t say anything. He helped Eiji with the sheets and blankets, and once Eiji had returned from the bath back to bed, still quiet with only a few mumbles here and there, and lay down, Ankh slipped into the crook of his neck. Eiji sighed, but Ankh could tell he wasn’t that mad. 

“Sorry.”

“Go to sleep, Ankh. It’s fine.”

Ankh didn’t really know what to think of the vomit, but he figured it couldn’t be all that bad if he got kisses and a quiet Eiji out of it. 

As long as he wasn’t the one throwing up, he thought. 

 


End file.
